Love is a Four Letter word
by calin-durus
Summary: for the STEAMY MOVIE CROSSOVER. Crossover of Love the hard way and twilight. Edward is a shady man, whom is hot for a young co-ed. What will happen when she pushes him about his profession to far. M for smut, language and drug refrences. ExB AH very OOC


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Love is just a four letter word**

**Penname: Calin-Durus**

**Movie or TV Show: Love the Hard Way**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward and Bella**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters, that is property of SM**. This is my crossover of "Love the Hard Way" and "Twilight. If you've never seen the movie, no worries, this should be easy to follow. If you have kudos to you and you will understand why I made Edward the way he is. Enjoy :)

* * *

_Love_.

What the fuck does that even mean?

Is it possible for someone as fucked up as me to even be loved?

She thinks it is.

She says that everyone deserves to be loved. And that you know if it's love when you can't stand to be with out that person.

You ask me, it sounds like love is just another term for an addiction.

_Pick your poison_

But instead of heroin, I pick Bella.

That's why I'm standing out side this crappy ass theater, smoking my sixth lucky strike in a row.

Waiting for Bella.

_Waiting for my next fix._

I see her walking towards me smiling at the sight of me. Her fucking smile lights up her face every time she sees me. But I'm just a fucked up poser from Chicago.

She gets closer to me and frowns when she sees my smoke. Fuck! I don't know what's worse; the fact that I just wasted a good smoke or the frown on her luscious, pouty lips.

The lips win, hands down.

_Grab the tourniquet_

There's that fucking smile again. Her lips press against mine in her usual hello kiss. And, as always, I feel the electricity trickle from my lips to my dick.

_Put the rock in the spoon. I need my fix._

She grabs my hand and pulls me into the theater. I'm here to help her with some stupid ass interview she needs for her journalism class.

Apparently, she's failing and it's my fault. I know it's my fault. I fucking told her not to fall in love with me. I told her that love was a four letter word that will corrupt all that is good in her. I warned her that I was the bad guy, not the superhero.

But apparently she's an addict too.

"Want a coke Edward?" she asks, placing her shit on the table.

"Sure" Is my genius response, as I sit at the table and play with her recorder.

"You gonna record this shit?" She laughs; it's fucking music to my ears. Better then Debussy, and sure as shit better then the Wu-Tang albums Emmett listens to.

"Yes Edward, I'm going to transcribe it later.' She throws her head in my direction, her mahogany hair swishes around her, begging me to fucking pull it while I bend her over the counter, and fuck her until she forgets her own name.

_Strike the fire under the spoon. Let's get this shit ready._

'What's a matter Mr. Cullen?" I fucking love the way my name sounds purred through her lips. "Afraid it will be used against you in a court of law?" She swings her hips left to right as she walks to me. Again there's that electricity. This time in the air. And it's so fucking tangible, its almost suffocating.

I clutch my hand to my chest, feigning hurt. "Would you really turn me in Ms. Swan?" I smirk at her. Two can play innocent. Well at least one of us is playing.

She sets the drink in front of me. Then shrugs out of her coat, revealing her v-neck sweater; tight across her tits, just begging for me to suck them.

"I wouldn't turn you in unless I was going with you." She says shyly. How the fuck she could blush and be shy around me after all the things I've done to her in the past six months, is beyond me. If any thing she should be running away screaming.

"Let's get started." I hear the click of the recorder.

"So tell me, what's your name?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen"

"And your age?"

"Twenty seven"

"And what do you do for a living, Mr. Cullen?"

"I major at the university in pimping and petty black mail." It's as close to the truth as I want to get.

"And do you enjoy it?"

"Fuck yeah. There's nothing better then sending Rosalie and Alice's fine asses out to get 'caught' in a 'police raid'. And the pay out is phenomenal."

"Is that why you do it? For the money?"

"No" What kind of fucking interview is this shit? Feels more like an interrogation.

"Then why?" I know that look in her eyes. She's been hounding my ass like a mother hen about what Jasper, Emmett, and I do.

"I'm not playing this fucking game Bella." I growl at her, jumping to my feet and go to the concession counter.

"It's not a game Edward!" I light another lucky strike and glare at her. Yea, I dare you to make me feel like shit for calming my nerves.

"I truly want to know why you do it. Why do you risk not only yourself, but Rose, Alice, Jazz, and Em; into getting into trouble? If not for the money then what?" She stands in front of me, her eyes boring into mine in anger. She's so fucking sexy when she's angry.

'I don't do it for the money. I do it for the juice ok?' I throw my hands in the air. "Is that what you want to hear? That the person you see before you is so fucked up that he risks everything for the adrenaline rush." I look away from her, unable to look into her innocent, loving brown eyes.

"Hey look at me"

I refuse.

"Damn it Edward." She growls at me. She grabs my chin between her soft little fingers, forcing me to look at her.

"I care about you Edward, all of you; but more importantly you. I don't want you to get caught.'

I roll my eyes at this. "I won't get caught'

"Oh really! Then why are Rose and Alice in holding right now?" Damn Emmett and his big mouth. I can't blame him though, Bella's hard to refuse.

"That was a misunderstanding. I won't get caught. Only stupid people get caught. I'm not stupid."

She shoves me in the chest, making me bump into the counter.

"What?"

"That, by far, is the stupidest thing to come out of your fucking mouth!" She yells.

"And that is the sexiest fucking thing to come out of yours." I fucking love angry sex with Bella. She tends to bite, scratch and swear when we fuck angry.

I grab her by her hips and crush her into mine hard. I want her to know just how sexy she is, and how hard she makes me.

_Fill the syringe_

"Flattery won't get you any where Edward." I can tell she's caving to me. Her hand rubs up my chest and around my neck.

"Not even a kiss?" I tease, my lips barely touching hers.

"Fuck no" she whispers before crashing her warm, soft lips into mine.

A plan starts to formulate in my head. I could have my fix right here and now. No one but us are here, since the theater is technically closed today. Not like any one wants to watch the bull shit civil war movie they have playing here.

I roughly shove my tongue into her mouth, as she moans against my lips. Her fingers tangle into my hair, pulling it hard. Just the way I fucking love it!

I grab at the hem of her sweater pulling it up. We break the kiss, so I can pull the stupid thing over her head, and expose myself to her perfect round tits. I groan when I see she had opted out of wearing a bra. My mouth immediately latches on to her harden nipple; where I begin to suck and nip on it, while my other hand showing attention to her other nipple.

I may not play well with others or share well, but when it comes to Bella, I only share with myself.

Her moans tell me she likes what my mouth is doing. So I work her nipple a little harder. Her hands tug on my pants, undoing my jeans. I switch positions on her nipples, nipping at the neglected one.

"Mine" I growl in between kisses. Making Bella moan louder, she fucking loves when I'm possessive or some shit.

It's my turn to moan against her as I feel her hand wrap itself hard against my dick.

"Mine" she growls back, tightening her grip. I look up into her heavy lidded eyes before crushing me lips to hers again.

_The needle piercing the skin, I need the fix now!_

I work her pants off of her hips, dragging my hands down to ensure there is no barrier in my way to what is mine. She follows my lead, pushing my jeans down; lucky for me I came prepared, commando.

I smack her bare ass and grab it, eliciting the sexy squeal I love.

"Shirt love" I say to her as I place urgent, wet kisses to her neck; sucking on her sweet skin, marking her as mine; as he fingers deftly unbutton my shirt and push it off of my shoulders.

My hands roam from her tits to her sides, sliding down to her hips; my kisses follow down her neck, stopping at each nipple to bite them the way she likes, and kiss down to her stomach.

I kneel down to the promise land, where I can see her delicate skin glisten with her arousal. I hitch her right left over my shoulder as my tongue slides against her, tasting her sweet juices. Her hips buck, her need for me if so tangible that I can't fight it any longer. Swiftly, my tongue enters her core, plunging deep into her. She moans in pleasure as she grabs on to my shoulders, her nails digging into my skin.

I work my tongue in and out of her, stopping every now and then to suck on her clit, making her wetter with each lick and suck. I tighten my grip on her hips, I need to taste her more. I plunge my tongue in to her harder and deeper, her hips thrusting into my face, causing my nose to rub her where she loves it most.

"Edward… Yes!" She pants and moans as she gets closer to her release. She pushes my head into her has she grinds herself on my face; causing more friction to her sensitive bundle. And with that I moan into her, loving the way she always shows me what she wants me to do. This causes her body to begin shaking as she climaxes on tongue.

God I fucking love the taste of her!

As she starts to come down, I lick her clean, making sure to get every drop of her intoxicating juices. She removes her leg from my shoulder.

"Fucking kiss me Edward" She demands And I oblige.

I know she can taste herself on my tongue and lips, and I also know she's aware of how much I love that shit. Her tongue plunges deep into my mouth fighting for control. Control she knows damn well I won't give her.

She breaks away to kiss my neck. I know what's coming next and can't wait for the command.

"Fuck me Edward" She demands in a whisper in my ear as she bites me hard on my neck.

I lift her up as she wraps her legs around my waist. I sandwich her between the wall and myself, reaching my right hand between us to flick her clit.

I may be rough with her and a bad influence, but I always make sure my sweet Bella is ready for me.

"Fuck… Edward" She moans, pleading with me as her hips buck towards me again.

Yeah, she's ready.

_Push the plunger, let the heroin seep through my veins._

I thrust my dick into her, pulling myself in and out of her slowly at first. Her head leans back as she moans in pleasure. I trail kisses along her collarbone, awaiting her to tell me what to do next.

She tightens her legs around me, so I take her lead and start to push into her faster. Her hips are bucking perfectly with mine, like we were meant to dance this dance together.

"Harder… ugh" she moans, her nails leaving marks into my back, no doubt drawing blood; but what the fuck, I'm hers to mark, I like she is mine.

Our thrusts get harder and more frantic. I know she's close, I can feel her walls tighten around me.

I place my forehead against hers.

"Look at me Isabella" I command her as I place my left hand against her neck; my thumb gently strokes her sweaty cheek. She's biting her lip as she arches her back, pushing me deeper into her.

"Fuck!" She screams, and I watch as she fights the urge to roll her eyes shut as she starts to fall over the edge again.

"Come for me Bella" I whisper to her between kisses. "Show me how much you like it." I give her that final push to send her over. She screams my name as her walls clench me tighter and milks me; making my dick throb inside of her as I release into her.

I place my head into the crook of her neck panting her name as if it's my own personal prayer. My own mantra to redemption.

"I love you Edward." She says softly as she kisses the top of my head.

Love is just a four letter word, thrown around easily like the word 'fuck'. It's a drug, and addiction to others.

But fuck, if this is the high you get off of being in love, then I'll gladly O.D. on this shit time and time again.


End file.
